Feats
Feats represent the skills, physical quirks, and other unique abilities gained by a character outside their class. An important thing to note is that all characters receive a set number of feats, unless granted extra by their class, one feat gained at every third level. As a human, a character also gains an extra feat at first level. This gives the following feat progression: 1,1; 3; 6; 9; 12; 15;...etc. Also, some feats have prerequisites that must be met in order to qualify for the feat, thus making certain abilities require a progression of feats. Feats come in two broad categories, heroic and epic feats. Epic feats usually allow characters to do things that truly separate them from the lower echelons of shinobi, and are not available until a character has reached 24th level. Heroic feats are able to be taken at any time a ninja gets a feat, assuming prerequisites are met. Heroic Feats General Feats This RP allows the use of the basic d20 feats*. As this is a setting without magic, metamagic feats are obviously not available for use perse, but they are the basis for meta-jutsu feats. However this group does also use some custom feats. (A * mark by a feat means that it can be found on the list of basic d20 feats) Counter Jutsu Feats * Improved Counter Jutsu: This lets the user counter the jutsu of an additional target if they decide to use to ready an action during their turn. This second target must be a character other than the one chosen first, and they jutsu they use must be one that is cast before the countering user's next turn. If a second target does not cast a jutsu before the start of the countering character's turn, this feat does not give any benefit. * Reactive Counter Jutsu: Requires Improved Counter Jutsu, Improved Initiative*. This feat allows a character to, once per round (from after they post to before their next post) to attempt to counter a single jutsu without readying an action to do so on their turn. This means that a character can take both actions on their turn, and still counter a single jutsu that is being cast. However, doing so will take the place of the standard action for that character's next round. Upon taking this feat, a character may also use their jutsu to counter an incoming attack that would otherwise hit them (bypass their AC, touch AC, etc). The mechanics work the same, a Reflex save is required to avoid the attack. Susano'o Feats * Improved Susano'o: Requires Mangekyou Sharingan. Allows the character to use the humanoid (musculature/skin) version of the Susano'o. * Greater Susano'o: Requires Improved Susano'o, Con 20. Allows the character to manifest an armored Susano'o. * Quicken Manifestation: Requires Improved Susano'o, Int 20. Allows a character to manifest the humanoid Susano'o without first manifesting a skeletal version. This feat can be taken multiple times, each time requiring the character have 2 more int. Retaking the feat allows the user to manifest a higher version of the Susano'o without first manifesting a lower version. * Enlarge Susano'o: You are able to increase the size category of your Susano'o by one category higher. Doing so increases the cost per round by 2 points. This does not change the basic features of the manifested Susano'o. Each step up in size increases the damage by one dice step up, an extra 5 feet of reach, a +2 to strength and -2 to dex. You also take an additional -1 to AC by going up in a size category. * Improved Susano'o Weapons: Requires Greater Sussano'o. Allows the user to imbue their summoned susano'o weapons and armor with enhancements from the magic weapons or magic armors list respectively. Doing so increases the cost of the Susano'o by 3 chakra points per round. Chakra Natures * Fire Release: This allows the character to use Fire Nature jutsu * Water Release: This allows the character to use Water Nature jutsu. * Earth Release: This allows the character to use Earth Nature jutsu. * Lightning Release: This allows the character to use Lightning Nature jutsu. * Wind Release: This allows the character to use Wind Nature jutsu. * Yin Release: This grants the character the ability to use Yin Release in their jutsu. * Yang Release: This grants the character the ability to use Yang Release in their jutsu. Advanced Natures (Kekkei Genkai) * Boil Release: Requires Water Release, Fire Release. This allows the character to use Boil Release jutsu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of their Fire or Water jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times. * Crystal Release: Requires Earth Release, Wind Release. This allows the character to use Crystal Release jutsu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of their Earth or Wind Release jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times. * Explosion Release: Requires Earth Release, Lightning Release. This allows the character to use Explosion Style Jutsu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of either Earth or Lightning Style jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times * Ice Release: Requires Water Release, Wind Release. This allows the character to use Ice Jutsu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of their Wind or Water jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times * Lava Release: Requires Earth Release, Fire Release. This allows the character to use Lava Style jutsu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of their Earth or Fire Style jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times. * Magnet Release: Requires Earth Release, Wind Release. This allows the user to use Magnet Jutsu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of their Earth or Wind Style Jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times. * Scorch Release: Requires Fire Release, Wind Release. This allows the user to use Scorch Jutsu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of their Fire or Wind Style Jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times. * Storm Release: Requires Water Release, Lightning Release. This allows the user to use Storm Jutsu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of their Lightning or Water Style Jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times. * Wood Release: Requires Water Release, Earth Release, Senju Clan. This allows the character to use Wood Jusu, as well as giving a +2 to the DC of their Water or Earth Style Jutsu. This feat cannot be taken multiple times. Hidden Jutsu * Nara Clan Legacy: Requires Yin Release. You are able to use the Nara Clan's Shadow jutsu. * Akimichi Clan Legacy: Requires Yang Release. You are able to use the Akimichi Clan's Expansion Jutsu. * Yamanaka Clan Legacy: Requires Yin Release. You are able to use the Yamanaka Clan's Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ambidexterity * Requires Dex 15. You ignore all penalties for using an off hand. You are neither left-handed nor right-handed. Curse of Hatred * Requires: Uchiha Clan. This allows the character to unlock and use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Graft Flesh * Choose a type of graft: Uchiha, Senju, Hozuki, Hyuuga, etc. You must possess the graft type before you can transplant parts of a body from that clan and grant the use of the kekkei genkai associated with it. You can create grafts of your chosen type and apply them to other living creatures or to yourself. Creating a graft takes 24 hours for each 1,000 ryo in its price, and use up raw materials costing half of this price as well as the item being grafted (not included in the raw materials cost). This feat can be taken multiple times, choosing a different clan and thus allowing the user to create grafts of that type. Nature Energy Sensitive * This allows your character to begin training with natural energy. You can absorb a single level of nature energy, and can use that to pay part of a jutsu's cost (a single level of nature energy gives 2 chakra points). Epic Feats As with Heoric feats, the basic d20 Epic feats **apply here. Metamagic feats are not usable, but they are the basis for epic meta-jutsu feats. These feats cannot be taken until the character has reached level 24. A ** symbol by a feat means that this feat can be found on the basic d20 Epic feats list. Epic General Feats Susano'o Feats * Perfect Susano'o: Requires Greater Susano'o, Con 30. This allows the user to manifest the Perfect Susano'o. * Improved Manifestation: Requires Perfect Susano'o, Wis 30. Reduce the costs of manifesting Susano'o by 2 points per round. This cannot reduce the cost of manifesting the Susano'o to less than 1 point per round. This feat can be taken multiple times, it stacks each time. * Greater Susano'o Weapons: Requires Improved Susano'o Weapons. This allows the character to imbue their summoned weapons with abilities from the epic weapons and armors lists. Using this increases the cost of the Susano'o by 5 points per round. Counter Jutsu Feats * Epic Counter Jutsu: Requires Combat Reflexes*, Improved Counter Jutsu, Improved Initiative, Quicken Spell*, Reactive Counter Jutsu. Your character can counter any number of jutsu per round. You do not need to ready a specific action to do so, and it does not count against the character's actions during the next round. You can even use this feat while flat-footed or any situation where you would be denied your dexterity bonus to AC. Upon taking this feat, a character may also use their jutsu to counter an incoming attack that would otherwise hit them (bypass their AC, touch AC, etc). The mechanics work the same, a Reflex save is required to avoid the attack. Perfect Flurry * Requires: Dex 30, Ambidexterity, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Grandmaster level 10. Your character may make up to their base attack bonus' number of extra attacks per round with flurry of blows. (a character with a BaB of 20/15/10/5 may make up to 4 extra attacks). Flurry of blows also becomes a standard action, instead of a full-round action. This feat may be taken multiple times, each time adding another set of attacks to your action. Greater Precise Shot * Requires: Dex 30, Improved Precise Shot. By taking a -10 to their attack roll a character with this feat may target their opponents with much greater precision. They can now target specific areas of their opponents body, such as eyes, hands, feet etc. A succesful attack to an opponent's leg reduces their speed in half. Targeting a hand or an arm gives the enemy a 50% chance to fail on their jutsu if the technique requires hand seals. Depending on the area targeted, the effects may vary, but that does not mean that a target can be instantly killed with this attack. However, using this feat for an attack that was a critical hit increases the attack's critical multiplier by one, a x2 becomes a x3 etc. Kinjutsu Casting * Kekkei Tota Kekkei Tōta (血継淘汰, Literally meaning: Bloodline Selection) is an advanced branch of jutsu that is more advanced than the jutsu class of kekkei genkai. Requiring three basic natures to be combined in very precise ratios makes these natures very rarely seen among shinobi. * Particle Style: Requires Earth, Fire, Wind Release, Combat Casting*. This allows the user to use Particle Style jutsu. It also gives a +3 bonus to the DC of the user's Fire, Wind, or Earth Style jutsu. This bonus replaces, does not stack with any bonus gained from a kekkei genkai feat, though if a character with particle and scorch styles chooses fire for the scorch, they can choose wind with this feat and receive both bonuses. This feat cannot be taken multiple times.